1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to lighting device technology, and more particularly to a quantum dot lighting device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Quantum dots are invisible semiconductor nano-crystal having very small volume. The diameter of the particle is less than 10 nanometers. One of the characteristics of the quantum dots is that the quantum dots emit colorful light beams when being triggered by light or electricity. The color of the light beams is determined by the material, volume, and shape of the quantum dots. Thus, the color of the light beams of the quantum dots may be changed by altering the light source.
Currently, the white light beams emitted by the quantum dots are obtained by mixing the red, green, and blue (RGB) colors. However, conventionally, blue, red, and green quantum dots are mixed together. The light beams emitted by the blue quantum dots may be absorbed by the green and red quantum dots in a rim. As such, a portion of the blue light beams are eliminated, which results in less white light beams.
Thus, a quantum dot lighting device is needed to overcome the above-mentioned problem.